Episode 19
|Story Romaji Title =Chenjuringu |Funimation Title= Changeling |Adapted = |Air Date = February 22, 2010 |Episode = 19 |Arc = Galuna Island arc |Opening Song = Sense of Wonder |Ending Song = Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round |Adapted 2 = }} Changeling is 19th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Fairy Tail Guild faces trouble when they come across a strange Magic called Changeling on their Request Board. This Magic switches the minds and magics of two people into each other's bodies, and if this is not reverted within the time frame of 30 minutes, their minds will remain in the other person's body forever. They are then faced with the challenge of undoing the Magic in thirty minutes, with only Levy to help them. Summary Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy have all returned from the S-Class Request on Galuna Island and are greeted by Mirajane. Erza learns that Makarov is not there to punish the others for their actions. Natsu, Gray, and Happy are relieved while Lucy keeps wondering and worrying about the punishment everyone except her seems to know about. After Wakaba makes a comment that makes Natsu and Gray angry, they start fighting. Later, Natsu notices a strange request on the request board. All they have to do is figure out the meaning of the ancient writing and they will earn 500,000 . Natsu recognizes the letters and reads it aloud. Suddenly a strange light engulfs him, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Loke. After the light disappears, they all start acting strange and out of character. "Loke" runs out when he suddenly sees "Lucy". Erza (in Happy's body) later figures out what happened. They have switched minds and bodies. Natsu is now in Loke’s body while Loke is in Natsu’s body. Gray is in Lucy’s body while Lucy is in Gray’s body. Erza is in Happy’s body and Happy is in Erza’s body. Everyone is shocked and confused. Makarov arrives shortly after and tells them that it is a Changeling spell and they must figure out a way to reverse it within thirty minutes of when it was cast or else they'll stay like that forever. Loke, in Natsu's body, then goes out wandering the streets and sees two girls and goes up to them to ask them out, but they run away. When he wonders why, he sees that he is drooling fire and begins to panic, quickly returning to the guild. They are informed by Makarov that Changeling also switches the people's Magic. Some of the switched Mages try to use the Magic of the body they're inhabiting, but they aren't successful as when Happy attempts to requip into a "cool armor", he ends up getting a fishing swimsuit while Lucy drools ice and Natsu can't sense Loke's Magic. The others continue to try and figure out what to do and Erza is very depressed to be in Happy’s body. Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy arrive and Levy offers to help undo the spell. They are happy and excited and believe that she can break the spell. As Jet and Droy cheer her on (they are later joined by Elfman), she tries to read up and discover a cure. With Levy having trouble, the group becomes convinced that they should prepare for the worst and that they'll be the crappiest team in Fairy Tail. After several false hopes, Levy thinks that she has finally found it and reads the spell backwards. A bright light shines throughout the guild. When the light fades, Lucy and Gray are back to normal, thanks to Levy. However, the others are still the same. Even worse, Mirajane and Makarov have switched bodies along with Elfman and Cana Alberona. Jet and Droy have also switched places, though it doesn’t make that much of a difference with them. As everyone panics, Levy exclaims that these proportions are out of her league. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora Spells used * |Chenjuringu}} Armors used * Abilities used *Flight Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Trivia *The meaning of the ancient writing on the request is (as stated by Levy) "By this eternal swapping, may you forever be happy". Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes